


Awoken By Something Other Than Light

by RageAgainstTheNormal



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageAgainstTheNormal/pseuds/RageAgainstTheNormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Link awakes, it isn't by the light of day. It's Allen, carrying homemade breakfast for Link. Following the meal, Allen quite stubbornly demands to braid Link's hair, and Link reluctantly agrees, which leads to the two of them cuddling, stealing kisses, and being adorable while being half awake. </p>
<p>(AKA: A fanfiction that has no plot, was late for Valentine's Day, and is literally just fluff. If you squint, there's indication of smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awoken By Something Other Than Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiamhNotIshleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhNotIshleen/gifts).



> Lord help me, for I'm addicted to this ship. Also, the hair braiding made me cry internally, because this headcanon is gold. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, or the characters. Only the story. 
> 
> Note: This was a request from a Tumblr user/Friend. To request a writing, please see my Tumblr, and my guidline post, to show what I will write.  
>  ( https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wvJJ2uEMYDuAcbej4-10B82VyUoSgtpPTvqRNdv95so/edit?usp=sharing )

Mornings were usually drilled, a set in stone routine for the man. He would awake just after dawn, comb out his messy hair back into a braid, dress, finish his normal toiletry routine, and then proceed to help make breakfast. By that time, Link was prepared to wake Allen Walker, whom would be quite a fussy one in the mornings. He wasn’t necessarily bratty, no, he was just extremely tired and sluggish most mornings. Allen was lucky to have Link, in that sense. Link was awoken by the sun most mornings, or from simple clanks in the kitchen. Allen, on the other hand, was very hard to awake. Though, this set in stone pattern had been disrupted.

 

* * *

 

 

It was very early in the morning when Link’s eyelashes fluttered from a sudden creak. The bedroom was still dark, the sky was still dark, but even so, soft clinking was heard, along with the door quietly shutting. Link wasn’t alarmed, luckily. Still half asleep, groggy, the male shifted in the bed, blonde hair messily pushed across the satin pillows. Link didn’t really want to wake up. The kitchen crew wasn’t awake yet, and the sky was still dark…  There wasn’t an emergency; Link would awake to yelling, not soft clinks and what now sounded like shuffling towards the bed. Frankly, Link didn’t know why he was being disturbed.

“Link,” A voice whispered, in a quite excited tone. “Wake up.” The voice finished. Link knew that voice, but why, why the hell was Allen already awake?

Somewhat startled now, Link shifted, and let out a sleepy groan. “What?” The male croaked, voice heavy with sleep. He had been deep asleep only a moment ago… In one way, it was irritating to be awoken this early. Then again, there was no way he was falling back asleep again.

“I brought you breakfast.” Allen stated happily, holding up the tray, also the noise source for the wretched clinking. Allen looked overly happy, in fact. His blue eyes were wide, sparked, and the smile on his face seemed strangely genuine.

Link blinked once, twice, then three times. “Breakfast? On what means, Allen?” Link asked, suspicious of his small jokes that came at random times. The smile wasn’t one of what Lavi called, ‘Satan Spawn Mode,’ however. Perhaps he was safe, after all. Shifting again, Link sat up in the bed, the mattress creaking beneath him. Allen was at the side of the bed now, and sure enough, Link could smell the cooked food. Covers rumpling next to him, with a yawn, Link gently pushed them away from his chest, huddled at his waist.

Instead of replying, Allen simply blinked, dumbstruck. “You really don’t know why?” The male asked, obviously amused by Link’s slow nod of confusion. “Geez, Link. You’re supposed to be smart, too.” The white haired male drawled, before carefully sitting down on the edge of the bed, silver tray perched in his hands still.

Huffing slightly, from the tease, Link pushed a strand of his messy blonde hair from his face, observing the eager boy, and the tray he held. Link was immediately stunned by the sight. Apparently, Allen _could_ cook. The boy was arranged neatly, too. In one porcelain bowl was Natto, a fried egg cooked over the Natto and rice. Frankly, even the spices looked down to a perfect mix. Next was a bowl of steaming Miso soup, with a perfect amount of ingredients and spices placed atop the steaming liquid. Finally, chopsticks, and a cup of hot, traditional style tea. Link gawked, for a moment, before glancing up at the white haired boy in mild shock.

“You cooked all this?” Link asked, words faster than normal. To be honest, Link truly believed Allen only ate a lot, and depended on Link’s cooking. Before, he had caught Allen with a strange, cheap, candy bar for breakfast before he cooked for him.

Allen grinned, obviously proud. “Of course! I can cook, but it takes a long time. I don’t have the patience. Lavi had to remind me to get up and start the meal.” Allen admitted sheepishly, but held the tray out regardless. “I thought you might enjoy breakfast in bed today.”

Link, once again, was mildly stunned. Taking the tray, carefully, to balance it on his lap, Link slowly let his lips curl up for a brief moment. “Thank you so much, Allen. It all looks so wonderful…” Link admitted, caramel colored eyes drifting over the food and hot tea prepared for him. Allen put hard work into making this for him… Link was almost giddy—as much as Link could get giddy, that was. But even so, it was noticeable. His lips kept the light ghost of a smile, and his face was no longer tense with confused tiredness. Link looked content, in numerous ways.

Allen’s smile didn’t waver either. Instead, the boy shifted happily on the bed, now slightly closer to link, sitting cross legged on the mattress and soft blankets. “Your bed is nice.” Allen commented absentmindedly, only receiving a slight snort in reply. It was enough, though. Allen was also overly happy; the feeling probably wouldn’t leave for the rest of the day, assuming nothing tragic happened. Though, Allen didn’t want to think about the possibilities right now. It was nice, no, almost perfect, just sitting with link, watching him enjoy the hard work he put into his breakfast. Yes, it took forever to make, but Allen was still ecstatic about Link actually liking it. 

Link seemed to very much enjoy it, actually. The blonde didn’t waste a moment to start eating. It was quick, his thanks given before his meal, before he lifted the chopsticks. The tea was occasionally sipped, the Natto and fried egg, along with the rice, almost immediately gone. It was quick, even for Allen to watch. Soon enough, the spoon was picked up, and the soup was happily ate as well. Surprisingly, not even a single drop in the food was wasted. Link never ate all of his own cooking, so this, well, it was shocking to the white haired boy. Happily, at some point, Allen had shifted in the bed again this time kicking back the covers slightly.

This time, Allen received an astounded look from Link, the blonde seemingly confused from his actions. Link glanced over towards Allen, before his brown eyes flickered downwards to where the blankets were rumpled, and falling away from his waist. Soon enough, Link’s soft grey pajama pants were revealed, and Link shuddered from the sudden removal of the blanket. “What are you doing, Allen?” Link asked bluntly, as the boy squirmed around on the bed.

Allen only huffed in response, before glancing over at the older male. “I’m cold, and your bed is warm. It’s like you’re a fireplace.” The boy murmured, now shifting his skinny legs underneath the heavy, warm covers, with a happy, breathy sigh.

Link only stared, stuck in thought for a moment. Allen planned to join him… in bed? Link wasn’t one to take things wrong, but he sure as hell knew that is Lavi even peeked in the room, things would be assumed. Link wasn’t one for jokes, let alone all day teasing sessions that Lavi was practically famous for. Finally, the blonde sighed, defeated. “Alright, just don’t steal all of the blankets.” Link declared, tugging them, quite quickly, up his chest once again.

Luckily, Allen was feverish to nod, happily letting his fingers curl around the edge of the soft blankets, tugging them farther up his chest as well. Instantly, it was like being submerged into a hot shower. Calming, warm, and tiring. “Mm. Link, we should go back to sleep. I’m tired from getting up so early… It’s only five am, anyways.” Allen murmured. Almost instantly, there was a choke in surprise.

“Five am? Did you not sleep, Allen?” Link blurted, eyes now widening in utter horror. It wasn’t healthy to get no sleep at all, especially with trying to work right after that. Sadly, his suspicions were right.

Allen shifted happily in the bed, head now flopping down on the pillow behind him, lazily gazing up at the blonde, whose hair was a rare sight. It was down, the blonde strands pushed over his shoulders, occasionally a strand even pushing into his face, which was quickly pushed away by Link himself. “No, I didn’t sleep. I was too excited, and then Lavi woke me to start the last phase of cooking.” The white haired boy admitted.

Link only sighed, and shook his head slightly. “Get some sleep, Allen.” The male said firmly, before gently laying down in the bed next to the curled up boy, his back now facing Allen, hair messily strewn on the pillows behind him. The covers were warm, Allen was right about that. Link enjoyed the warmth, and frankly, it was even nice with Allen next to him. It was at rare times like these when Link could relax around Allen, or even receive a nice gift of warm affection. Link was oblivious to most other things, yes, but the hugs were nice. Link didn’t know much besides that; the feelings Allen harbored, or the ones slowly developing in his own heart and mind. Before, Link wasn’t one to enjoy affection. But slowly, because of that boy… Link was starting to enjoy the warm fuzzy feeling that grew in his chest occasionally, or the literal warmth from another close living being. This was one of those times, it seemed.

Link felt the warm before he heard the soft murmur. Allen had pressed up slightly against his back, drowsy and staring with a hazy smile. ”Link,” Allen murmured, with no indication on it at all. “Can I braid your hair for you?” Allen murmured the question a bit louder this time, lips curling up once again in almost excitement.

“Eh?” Link asked, confused. Braid his hair for him? But, why? “I suppose so. Why do you want to, Allen? It’s a chore.” Link drawled, letting his eyes flutter shut regardless. Of course, he immediately gained protest.

“A chore?” Allen gawked. “It’s fun! Your hair is soft, and smells nice. I want to try braiding it.” Allen said bluntly, stubbornly, making Link flat out choke on his own spit, coughing for a moment. Instead of commenting on Link’s surprise, Allen only grinned wider, seemingly pleased with himself and the reaction he worked out of the blonde.

“I’ll take that as an ‘okay.’” Allen chirped, happily, lifting pale, slender fingers to softly tangle in Link’s hair. Almost immediately, the blonde shivered, but fell silent. Allen fell silent now too, carefully running his fingers to work out small tangles, gathering Link’s long hair back into one area, before the boy lifted the three strands from opposite areas, as he had seen Link doing. Luckily, Allen was quick to learn. Carefully, the boy weaved the three pieces together skillfully, slowly, Link’s hair forming into a neat, clean braid. Finally, rolling a ponytail holder off of his wrist, one Allen had certainly found on the side table, into Link’s hair, winding the holder around Link’s hair, until it was finally secure, making Link’s hair perfectly braided into neat strands of perfection.

Link blinked once it was over, eyes slowly fluttering open once again. Carefully, the male reached back to touch the braid, immediately pleased. “Amazing, Allen. Thank you.” Link commented, happily, now rolling over to meet Allen’s stare directly. The blonde was met with a smile, one wide and excited. Allen was obviously happy to have done a good job.

“You’re welcome!” The white haired male said, before his lips parted once again to let out a soft yawn, eyes fluttering closed for a moment.

In that time, Link could only stare at Allen, a ghost of a smile dancing over his lips once again. Allen was a beauty, no matter what he said, or for the matter, what anyone else said. Link couldn’t help but stare, truthfully. “Allen?” Link asked suddenly.

Allen blinked, tiredly, and looked up to meet the older male’s stare. “Hmm?” Allen murmured, lifting a hand to rub at his eyes tiredly, before dropping his pale hand softly into the covers once again.

Link remembered it now. How could have he forgotten? Link felt silly, stupid, for not knowing what today was, and why Allen was being so kind. Slowly, the blonde leaned forward, soft lips brushing against Allen’s forehead, kissing the boy’s pale skin ever so gently. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Allen.” Link murmured, happily, as he parted from Allen, caramel eyes shining fondly down at the boy.

Allen was stunned, on the other hand. The boy flushed pink, ever so slightly, and stared up at Link much like a puppy would in this moment. “That’s not fair, Link…” Allen huffed, defeated. Luckily, as usual, Allen wasn’t planning to give up. Grinning suddenly, Allen rolled over, gaining a grunt from Link, as Allen rolled on top of Link’s warm body, their stomachs pressed together, Allen’s head now resting on the male’s chest.

Link, once again, could only stare down at the adorable boy, and his sly grin. Allen was planning something, for sure.

“Thank you as well, Link.” Allen whispered, before leaning up, his lips now pressed against Link’s in a soft kiss. Or so, it started off very soft. Link kissed back, happily, his own eyes closing slowly, just as Allen’s. This was a better way to wake up—to something better than light.

Their lips moved slowly, yet deeply against each other’s, soft breaths and lips curling from smiles the only other thing distracting them. Allen’s hands moved slowly, carefully, reaching up to smooth back a stray, longer strand, of Link’s bangs away from his face. Link was melting, he swore. The warmth soothed them both, and frankly, even gave Link a bit of confidence. In a quick movement, Link gently wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, softly holding Allen there, as if Allen was precious, and only there for a moment’s time. Luckily, Allen wasn’t going anywhere. Allen was secure and warm in his arms, peppering soft kisses down Link’s jaw down, laughing quietly, in amusement from his own actions.

Though, Link couldn’t react much except for groan from the feeling, eyes flittering downwards to stare at Allen, who was now letting his hands drop to Link’s shoulders, head dipping to scatter soft, lingering kisses against Link’s exposed collarbone.

Link shivered, unable to help it, fingers slowly curling in Allen’s shirt. “Now you’re not being fair, Allen.” Link murmured, sending Allen’s words right back at him. It raised a rouse in him, though.

Allen had grinned, sharply, and gazed up at the man once again. “Don’t worry, Link.” Allen murmured, softly crawling back up to be at the same height of Link, before once again, their lips met in a long kiss, hands slowly finding each other, and fingers entwining as their hands stretched up, knuckles brushing the headboard of the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Needless to say, the kitchen staff didn’t see Link working, or Allen wanting food. The two were seemingly absent for a few, long hours.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry over anime with me on Tumblr. ( http://levi-friggin-ackerman.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> Or, come cry over anime with me on Instagram. ( @TrashyIzaya )
> 
> Comments and Kudo's always welcome and very appreciated! As always, constructive criticism is very welcome! Thank you very much for the read, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
